Les liens qui nous unissent
by Melpomene Blake
Summary: Quand elle est forcée d'assister au mariage de son ex petit ami, Rose Wesley n'a d'autre choix que de demander une faveur à son meilleur ami : Scorpius Malfoy. FIC EN TROIS PARTIES 3/3
1. Chapter 1

**Les liens qui nous unissent**

Disclamer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Quand elle est forcée d'assister au mariage de son ex petit ami Rose Wesley n'a d'autre choix que de demander une faveur à son meilleur ami.

Partie I

Well, you can't find where you belong,

no, you can't find where you fit in.

Don't you think it's time you gave your life a chance again.

Vaughan Penn - Ready To Rise Lyrics

« -Rose, tu recommences. »

Son profile se découpait nettement sur le gris de la rue visible part la fenêtre devant laquelle était assise. Des cheveux d'un roux sombre et vibrant, un haut front, un nez droit et des lèvres charnues. Il aurait aussi pu parler de ses yeux, clos en cet instant, de ses longs cils qui caressaient sa peau… Mais il n'avait jamais pu trouvez les mots pour décrire ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu intense et foncé. C'était son leitmotiv à elle. Elle avait chacune des caractéristiques des Wesley, en plus sombre. Tous avaient accusé les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns de sa mère.

Rose elle ne se posait pas la question, elle était telle qu'elle était. Elle était l'ombre dans la brillance incandescente des autres filles de sa famille, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était toujours perçue. Et les récents évènements abondaient dans son sens.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et braqua sur lui son regard perçant. Scorpius soutint son regard. Bien sur qu'il en serait toujours bouleversé mais, pour le bien de leur relation, il avait appris a gardé une certaine cohérence sous ces feux aveuglants.

« - Non, je ne recommence pas Scorpius. J'ai fini il y a bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas un chagrin d'amour, ce n'est pas le chant du cygne d'un fol espoir… Non. D'autant plus que j'ai compris depuis quelques semaines que je n'avais jamais aimé Lorcan… Je suis seulement déçue. »

Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Lorcan Scamender n'avait que trop longtemps hanté leurs discussions. Il avait d'abord été le témoin forcé des pathétiques tentatives de séduction de l'ancien Serdaigle, il avait ensuite du accompagner Rose dans leur relation, il l'avait eu à l'usure, il avait été au première loge de leur très publique rupture … Et voilà que Lorcan avait décidé de se marier avec Lily Potter.

Très bien, bravo, félicitation, on n'a jamais vu couple plus assorti. Il aurait pu se contenter de ces banalités d'autant plus qu'elles étaient vraies. Cependant, même à l'épilogue de sa relation avec Rose, son nom réussissait à s'inscrire dans leur conversation. C'était suffisant pour l'empêcher de savourer la capitulation de Rose : elle avait enfin réussi à s'avoue à elle même ce que lui savait depuis longtemps : elle n'avait jamais aimé l'insipide moitié des jumeaux Scamender.

« - Tu sais très bien que cela n'a pratiquement plus rien à voir avec lui, reprit-elle en posant sa main à plat sur la sienne tu sais que le problème, si tant est qu'il y en ait un, vient de Lily. »

Il soupira, oui il le savait. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le vilain monstre aux yeux verts en lui de montrer son visage. Lorcan et Lily se méritaient, ils manquaient d'intensité, ils étaient médiocres et surtout ils ne méritaient pas Rose, ils ne méritaient pas son amour, il ne méritaient même pas sa présence à leur comédie de mariage : l'union de la superficialité et de la jalousie.

« - Si Lily souhaite récupérer tes restes et paradoxalement tenter de prouver grâce à cela qu'elle peut réussir où tu aurais échoué… Laisse la gâcher sa vie. »

Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un dialogue de sourds. Rose ne pouvait restée indifférente au sort d'un membre de sa famille. Et s'il s'agissait seulement de ça. Rose était brillante, une flamme sombre à laquelle lui et tout un bataillon d'autre se seraient volontiers immolés … Pourtant tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vu elle était la part d'ombre, alors qu''elle s'était elle même écartée de la lumière laissant ainsi le champ libre à sa multitude de cousines entre autres. Cela n'avait pas suffit à abuser ceux de leur génération qui avaient de l'esprit, mais cela avait suffit à entretenir les illusions de Rose.

 _Manifestement, Lorcan n'est pas l'esprit le plus aiguisé de notre génération après le sien … pensa Scorpius._

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire carnassier qui allumait une étincelle dangereuse dans son regard. Il déglutit. Il aimait, il adorait ce sourire, mais il n'augurait rien de bon.

« - J'ai parlé avec ma mère, elle m'a trouvé mieux qu'un plan, elle m'a trouvé une robe. »

 _Hermione Wesley, ou celle qui prenait toujours les Malfoy au dépourvu._

Il ne savait pas où elle allait avec ce plan. Il allait la suivre bien sur comme toujours, bien qu'il avait du mal à cerner clairement la source de sa motivation. Etait ce la volonté de remettre Lily à sa place ? Etait ce parce qu'elle avait finalement eux envie de sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle une bonne partie de sa famille avait été heureuse de la voir se confiner ? Etait ce pour montrer à ce loser ce qu'il avait perdu ? Pour impressionner un autre des invités ? Pour se prouver quelque chose à elle même ?

Il retourna sa main, pour que leur paume se fassent face et il serra doucement sa main dans la sienne. Son sourire se radoucit, comme l'air du printemps après un interminable hiver. C'était l'expression qui lui était exclusivement réservé et il chérissait un peu plus chaque centimètre de son visage, chaque muscle, chaque tendons, chaque cellule qui la rendait possible.

« -Je dois quand même te demander de m'accorder une faveur, que bien sur en merveilleux meilleur ami que tu es tu ne pourras pas me refuser… »

 _C'était trop beau …_


	2. Chapter 2

Partie II

so i guess this means we can't be friends

We can't be friends – Lorene Scafaria

Elle inspectait son image sous tous les angles possibles dans le miroir. Il n'était pas trop tard pour changer d'avis, la robe qu'elle avait elle même acheté était toujours posé sur son lit et elle n'aurait aucun mal à assortir son modeste tissus de satin bleue marine avec d'autres éléments de sa garde robe.

 _Maman s'est donné tant de mal…_

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais réellement associé sa mère avec de telle frivolité. Bien sur, Hermione Wesley née Granger héroïne extraordinaire était toujours d'une impeccable élégance, bien sur elle avait entendu parlé du fameux épisode du bal de Noel du tournoi des Trois Sorciers … Mais l'élégance de sa mère, le tombé parfait de ses chemisiers, la délicatesse de son parfum … tout lui avaient toujours naïvement semblé aller de soi et non pas découler d'un savant calcul tels que ceux qu'elle réservait aux batailles juridiques qui ont été les siennes depuis la fin de la guerre.

 _Je dois quand même lui reconnaître un certain génie._

La robe était courte mais vaporeuse, sa seule contrainte était un lien à la taille qui permettait de souligner la finesse de ses courbes. Les manches étaient longues et le dos complètement nu. Elle était entièrement faite d'un tulle argenté rebrodé de petits cristaux et ceux le bas de la robe était fait d'un nombre suffisant de couche d'étoffe pour garantir une réelle opacité.

Le mariage était censé se tenir au crépuscule, « l'heure magique ». En tant que cousine de la mariée et ex petite-amie du marié elle avait prévu de se fondre dans le ciel nocturne avec sa robe bleu et voilà que sa mère avait entrepris de lui donner la brillance d'une étoile.

 _Trop tard pour reculer maintenant._

Elle pris une veste de smoking en satin noire ajustée et suffisamment courte pour s'arrêter là où la silhouette de sa robe devenait floue, chaussa ses escarpins à bouts ouverts tendus de satin noire eux aussi et alla attendre Scorpius dans le salon devant la cheminée.

Elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa conduite récent d'encore plus fou qu'à l'accoutumée. Bien sur que toutes ces choses avait à voir avec ce mariage mais elles étaient moins d'en être la cause principale !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Comment le lui dire ?_ Comment lui dire que ce qu'elle avait compris c'était qu'elle l'aimait lui. Lui, Scorpius Malfoy, son meilleur ami. Et que quand elle l'avait enfin compris, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient enfin agencé et elle avait cessé de souffrir de son inadéquation avec l'univers, elle pouvait voir la grande image et la place qu'elle y était la sienne.

 _Peut être se doute il déjà de quelque chose ?_

Bien sur, elle avait essayé d'être discrète, subtile… Mais leur relation était déjà ancienne, les limites en avaient toujours été claires aussi, un changement passait d'autant moins inaperçu. Mais les liens qui les unissaient était déjà si profond … Perdue entre ces deux extrêmes Rose repensa à leur passé commun.

Ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard bien évidemment, comment aurait elle pu ignorer le garçon que son père avait désigné parmi toute une foule comme l'ennemi à abattre ? Pourtant, au début tout c'était déroulé dans une paisible indifférence et ce au moins jusqu'à la troisième année. Bien sur, ils avaient choisi les mêmes options, bien sur c'était très tentant pour leur professeur de les faire travailler ensemble. Bien sur ce que arriva devait arriver.

Elle soupira. 

Pendant leur cinquième année, l'année où elle avait commencé à sortir avec Lorcan, elle avait senti le socle sur lequel ils avaient battis leur relation trembler. Elle était bien sur trop jeunes, trop inexpérimentée pour reconnaître ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais, les souvenirs demeuraient intacts : des regards furtifs, des gênes aux proportions inexplicables … Des signes qu'elle était désormais entrainée à deviner.

Ce soir, elle danserait une fois encore sur la limite. Elle savait que c'était prendre un risque, elle savait qu'elle risquait de tout gâcher ... Mais sans s'en moquer, elle en avait pris son parti. Voilà la première chose positive qui sortirait de ve mariage : Rose avait décidé de vivre pour elle même. Peut être etait elle restée dans l'ombre trop longtemps, ou peut être était ce parce qu'elle allait assister en direct aux conséquences d'une vie faite de choix relatifs aux uns et aux autres … Elle n'en savait rien mais ce soir elle allait dire à Scorpius Malfoy qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Les flemmes prirent une couleur émeraude et le feu rugit dans l'antre de la cheminer. Scorpius s'en extirpa avec la souplesse qui était la sienne, il balaya sa propre tenu du visage avant de lever les yeux vers Rose qui s'était redressé pour l'accueillir.

Il savait qu'elle serait belle mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. La Rose qu'il avait en face de lui brillait d'un éclat qui lui était propre, elle rayonnait.

« - Je … Tu …, dit il avant d'avaler sa salive. Ça te va très bien. »

Elle lui sourit. Et dans son sourire il crut distinguer un secret, l'éclat d'une chose qu'elle s'efforçait de lui dissimiler en pleine lumière.

« - Peut être un peu trop non ? Tu ne voudrais pas voler la vedette à Lily le jour de son mariage tout de même … » rajouta t il l'air faussement sérieux.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête pour lui dire qu'il n'en était rien. Puis elle lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher le faire part qui contenait l'adresser exacte afin qu'il puisse transplanner.

Peut être avait elle calculé son coup, en attendait même de dos et à quelque pas de lui elle pu entendre la réaction du jeune Malfoy à la vue du derrière de sa robe.

 _Bingo._

Elle revint vers lui l'enveloppe dans une main et sa veste dans l'autre. Il s'empressa de la débarrasser de cette dernière pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

Un sentiment étrange flottait dans l'air, quelque part entre l'aisance et la gêne. Ils le sentaient tout le deux, ce pas en arrière, ce retour à cette fameuse cinquième année juste avant Lorcan et tous les autres personnages secondaires qui ont défilés dans leur vie.

 _Nous serrons fixés ce soir_ , pensèrent il en même temps.

Je remercie ceux qui ont souscrit à une alerte ou ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris.

Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus !

Et peut être devrais-je préciser que c'est avec le prochain chapitre que ce conclue cette histoire !

Passez une bonne soirée ( :


	3. Chapter 3

Partie III

I want you

Yeah I want you

And nothing comes close

To the way that I need you

I wish I can feel your skin

And I want you

From somewhere within

Oceans - Seafret

La réception était magnifique. Elle se tenait principalement en plein air. L'horizon alentour était plat à l'exception de l'imposant bâtiment qui leur faisait face, et les silhouettes des invités ayant osé s'aventurer dans le jardin extérieur se découpaient sur le ciel nocturne.

Scorpius ne quittait pas Rose des yeux. Les étoiles ce soir, si loin de la ville, emplissaient le ciel et, sans doute parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle consciemment depuis ces 15 ans et inconsciemment depuis toujours et peut être aussi un peu à cause de la couleur de sa robe, elle avait selon lui sa place parmi elles.

Enfin, on les invita à entrer dans le bâtiment principal sur lequel donnait l'extérieur où s'étaient déroulés les cocktails pour que chacun puisse s'installer et prendre part au diner.

Pour le moment tout s'était déroulé parfaitement et la rencontre de deux superficialités avait même réussi à arracher quelques larmes sincères aux plus émotifs des invités. Bien sur ses yeux et ceux de Rose étaient restés secs, tout comme ceux du reste du clan Weasley. Personne n'était dupe de cette mascarade.

Lily faisait le tour des tables des invités en souriant, elle exultait d'être le centre de l'attention et surtout elle ne faisait rien pour s'en cacher. Scorpius leva les yeux, et croisa le regard de Lysander, le frère du marié, et l'espace d'un instant il cru y lire le reflet exact de ses pensées. _« Surtout qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée. »_ Mais le fait est que leur prière devait rester vaine car Lily se senti obligée. Après avoir fait un rapide tour de la table ronde à laquelles ils étaient assis elle finit par eux sadresser à eux :

« Rose, Scorpius .. Comme c'est charmant que vous soyez venus ensemble. Enfin, c'ets dommages que ça n'ait pas pu vous éviter la table des célibataires avec ce pauvre Lysander… J'ai tenté de plaider en votre faveur mais Vera, l'organisatrice du mariage, que tu n'as pas pu rencontré Rose car tu étais « trop occupée » à « sauver des vies » à Sainte Mangouste pour te déplacer pour nous aider à organiser … Bref Vera n'a rien voulu entendre. Si encore vous aviez fait partie du cortège … Mais nous vous étiez trop « importants » …

Félicitation, la coupa abruptement tout son nouveau beau frère. Je suis sur de parler au nom de nous trois quand je dis que je regrette sincèrement de n'avoir pas pu me désengager pour vous aider à organiser le mariage. Il leva son verre pour saluer la mariée, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, bienvenue dans la famille Madame Scamender. »

Lily inclina la tête pour se donner une contenance et tenter de comprendre les multiples niveaux sur lesquels Lysander s'était adressé à elle. Elle sourit une dernière fois à la ronde, plus faussement que jamais, et leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers une autre table.

Rose aussi aurait pu avoir cet échange avec elle, Scorpius et elle le savait. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que leur opinion soit si profondément partagé par le frère même du marié. IL n'avait pas finit.

« Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à mon discours qu'il se taise maintenant ou … continua-t-il.

Taisons nous donc à jamais. Le coupa Rose avec un sourire. »

Ils se regardèrent tout deux par dessus Scorpius. Ils se connaissaient, ils avaient évolué dans les mêmes cercles mais quelque chose jusqu'à ce moment de profonde concorde les avait tenu à distance l'un de l'autre. Rose, qu'elle le veuille ou non, avait cette aura scintillante et douce en société alors que Lysander … Bien que brillant, il avait toujours en quelque sorte était le mouton noir de la famille, l'aimant à problème, le véritable outsider capable du meilleur comme du pire. Et bien sur, il n'avait aucun des charmes hypocrites de son frère, il était d'une franchise à désarmante.

Scorpius éclata de rire et leva son verre à son tour :

« À celui qui assortis les couples, bien ou mal, et aux spectacles qu'il nous offre. »

Ils l'imitèrent et vidèrent tout trois leur verre d'un trait.

Soudain, les lumières se tamisèrent. Les tables rondes, où étaient installés les convives, étaient disposées au fond de la salle, c'était par là qu'ils étaient entrés après les apéritifs. Au dessus d'elles, sur une mezzanine on avait placé l'orchestre dont la musique commençait à prendre une certaine importance jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse taire les voix. ET devant, s'étalait la piste de danse. Elle était désormais seulement éclairé par les nuées scintillante qui reproduisaient le ciel nocturne à l'intérieur de la pièce et le véritable ciel étoilé. En effet le mur qui faisait face à l'invité tenait plus en réalité de l'enchainement de colonne que du mur. Le tout donnant sur un vaste jardin intérieur qui avait était habillement dissimulé par un jeu de miroir et de placement de fenêtres.

C'était l'heure de la première danse des mariés. Lily et Lorcan se faisaient face, seuls au milieu de la piste. La musique de l'orchestre s'intensifia. Lorcan prit Lily par la taille et ils entamèrent une valse lente. Lily avait choisi cette danse car elle mettait en valeur la coupe de sa robe, Lorcan ne s'y était pas opposé car elle lui permettait de mener et de faire montre de ses talents de danseur. C'était là un indice terrible des calculs froids qui servaient de fondation à leur union.

Rose étaient parmi les cousines de Lily, qui n'avaient pas de sœur, celle qui se rapprochait le plus de son âge, aussi la famille avait présumé de lien étroit. Lysander était le frère de Lorcan. Aucun des deux, pour des raisons professionnelles, n'avaient pu se libérer suffisamment longtemps pour prendre part à tous les préparatifs du mariage aussi Lily dans sa grande magnanimité les avait banni du cortège nuptial. Rose ne portait pas la robe trop pale que Lily avait choisi pour les demoiselles d'honneur et Lorcan avait échappé à la pochette rayées au couleur de Serdaigle. Mais tout deux devaient être le deuxième couple de danseurs à rejoindre les mariés.

Sans un bruit, Lorcan se leva et contourna Scorpius pour tendre la main à Rose afin de l'inviter silencieusement sur la piste. Elle glissa sa main délicate dans la sienne souffla un « _à tout à l'heure »_ à Scorpius et suivi l'autre blond.

Le couple fit un tour complet avant d'être rejoint par les autres danseurs. Alors, un doux brouhaha empli la pièce prisant ainsi le silence dans lequel ils avaient évolué jusque là.

« Est ce que tu veux savoir ce que je leur ai offert comme cadeau de mariage ? demanda Lysander.

Je t'en prie, murmura Rose tout en continuant de fixer la nuque blonde de Scorpius par dessus l'épaule de son cavalier.

Un éléphant rose en porcelaine. Au moins celui ci il ne pourront pas faire semblant de ne pas le voir … »

La blague était facile, mais elle rit quand même, un peu à cause de la fatigue induite oar la réception et beaucoup à cause de son trac. Elle tournait désormais le dos à la fameuse table des célibataires, où comme son père l'avait appelé lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle _la table de la honte_. C'était facile de se laisser aller dans les bras de Lysander, après tout il était la copie carbone de son ex petit ami, il était familier et pourtant suffisant différent pour lui éviter de ressentir le dégout qu'elle éprouvait maintenant pour son frère.

C'était facile et dangereux. Non pas qu'elle pensait pouvoir se laisser entrainer par la situation jusqu'à se laisser séduire - ou peut être devrait elle utiliser le mot corrompre pour parler de Lysander qui bien qu'aurore avait encore son aura de mauvais garçon – non ça c'était bien la dernière de ses inquiétudes.

Ce qui la laissait presque tremblante dans les bras de son actuel cavalier c'était bien les idées que pourraient se faire son véritable cavalier, cette relation dans laquelle personne n'avait suffisamment cru pour leur épargner _la table de la honte_. Elle voulait que Scorpius soit dans les meilleures dispositions possibles pour recevoir sa confession, cependant, s'il s'avérait qu'il réciproquait ne serait que la moitié de ses sentiments, ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout, il devait être dévoré par la jalousie. Autant embrasser ce paradoxe puisqu'il était inévitable.

La musique changea, se fondant dans une autre au tempo plus rapide qui annonçait le commencement d'une deuxième vague de festivité qui cette fois durerait toute la nuit.

Lorcan la reconduisit à sa table. Avant de lâcher sa main, il en effleura le dos du bout des lèvres et murmura contre sa peau :

« Mon frère est un idiot Rose Weasley. »

Il releva la tête, adressa un clin d'œil à Scorpius puis leur tourna le dos et disparu dans la foule des danseurs sans doute à la recherche du bar.

Rose tourna son visage vers lui. Elle voulait faire une remarque sur la danse, sur la soirée, sur n'importe quoi mais se mordit plutôt la lèvre inférieure. La serviette posait sur les genoux de Scorpius était en lambeaux, elle avait manifestement était la victime impuissant de son agitation. Etait ce présomptueux de s'en croire la cause ?

Scorpius posa son regard sur ses lèvres. C'en était trop, bien plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Dansons ? »

IL hocha lentement la tête et la réinvita sur la piste avec raideur. Le musique était lente et les invita à se détendre. Elle se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur son épaule. La douce chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, le parfum de ses cheveux.. étaient autant d'armes qui mettaient à mal ses défenses.

« suis- je un aussi bon danseur que ton précédent cavalier ? demanda t il enfin.

le meilleur. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu le faire part du mariage de Lily, inconsciemment, elle avait érigée une barrière entre Scorpius et elle. Cette barrière devait tomber, ce soir, et c'est contre elle qu'elle se battait avec tous les sourires et les gestes tendres qu'elle pouvait avoir envers lui.

Leur danse s'éternisa dans un silence qui leur était familier, personne parmi les invités n'avait l'envie ou le courage de les déranger. En réalité seul Ron Weasley avait encore suffisamment d'intérêt pour leur jeter de furtifs coup d'œil mais même pour lui ils n'étaient plus une nouveauté.

Bientôt, le regard de Rose se fit rêveur et se perdit dans le jardin intérieur visible depuis la piste de danse. Scorpius compris son envie avant qu'elle ne la formule et les entraina plus près de l'extérieur. Ils se consultèrent du regard et firent glisser leur mains pour passer de la position de danseurs à une plus confortable où Rose pouvait s'appuyer sur le bras de Scorpius.

 _Sans ambiguïté, aucune._ Se répéta le blond, pour s'en convaincre alors que le parfum de la chevelure de Rose n'avait pas fini de l'enivrer.

Ils avancèrent un peu dans le jardin, avant de trouver un banc suffisamment isolé pour être à l'abri à la fois de ceux qui se seraient aventuré dehors et des regards indiscrets. Ils s'y assirent. Rose eu un rire bref et nerveux, qu'il ne compris pas.

« - Scorpius, je … » commença t elle avant de s'interrompre ne sachant déjà plus quoi dire.

Il saisi sa gène et posa son front contre le sien, pour la calmer, comme il avait coutume de le faire depuis les terribles ASPIC de septième années qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble. Cela ne suffit pas à lui redonner une contenance alors il pris aussi son visage entre ses mains. _Dis le Rose, dis le pour nous deux, quoi que ce soit._

Ses paupières étaient clauses et il était suffisamment près pour discerner un réseau de veines violâtres sur leur peau pale et fine. Aussi, il ne pouvait ignorer la bataille intérieure dont Rose était le terrain, bien qu'il en ignorait les tenants et les aboutissants. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea avant d'enfin réussir à prendre la parole.

« - Scorpius, en venant ici ce soir, avec toi, je n'avais pas seulement l'intention de rendre cette soirée plus tolérable. Oui, j'ai mis longtemps à me rendre compte de ce que je m'apprête à te dire et oui je ne sais quand même pas comment tu vas réagir. Mais j'ose espérer … »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un souffle, inclina sa tête dans la main que Scorpius tenait toujours contre son visage et se laissa aller à sourire contre sa peau. _Se peut-il qu'elle apprécie tout autant que moi ce contact sommaire ? Ou peut être revit elle seulement un souvenir agréable avec un autre homme ? Quelque secret qui suffirait à justifier la gêne de ces derniers jours ?_ Il devait dire quelque chose.

« Rose tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, ce que tu veux, je suis ton meilleur ami, en tant que tel je comprendrai ou je ferai un effort … Je ferai ce que tu voudra, n'importe quoi … »

Il lui en coutait de prononcer ces mots, presque autant que ce qu'il en coutait à Rose de les entendre. Le sourire de cette dernière se fana et une lueur passionnée s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Il compris le changement qui se produisit en elle, sans toutefois pouvoir l'interpréter. Pourquoi le destin avait il choisi ce soir précis pour laisser l'incertitude et le silence entrer dans leur relation, elle qui était d'ordinaire si limpide ?

« Scorpius, elle posa sa main par dessus la sienne pour l'apaiser lui cette fois ci, Scorpius, tu n'as pas besoin de faire des efforts, c'est finit. Je sais maintenant. »

Rose avait toujours été spéciale, et il trouvait en temps normal beaucoup de charme à ses manières. Cependant, à cet instant précis chacun de ses mots semblaient lourd de sens, un sens qui ne cessait de lui échapper aussi l'effet de ce charme était contré par un désarroi croissant. Rose voyait son agitation grandissante, elle sentait les nerfs de sa main, prise entre sa joue et sa propre paume, se tendre elle devait agir, maintenant.

Alors, pour couper court à toute interprétation plausible te imaginable qui étaient sans doute en train de se former dans la tête du jeune homme, elle l'embrassa, en plein sur la bouche. Ce premier baiser fut délicat et chaste à l'instar de ce qu'avait était leur relation jusqu'à présent.

Elle y mit fin et étudia le visage de son compagnon. Il la fixait, il la fixait avec cet étrange regard trop gris pour être réel qu'il avait posé sur elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le gris même de la neutralité, cette couleur entre chien et loup, ce regard avec lequel il dévisageait l'inconnu près à ouvrir les bras comme à se défendre. Car justement, il aimait Rose, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de tout ce qui avait un jour pu lui appartenir et composé son être et c'est pour ça qu'un tel acte était dangereux.

« Ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi. »

Un sourire en coin jouait sur ses lèvres, elle l'avait dit, elle s'était délivrée de son fardeau. Et à en croire l'expression interdite du visage de Scorpius, expression qui était en train de se dissoudre en un immense sourire, elle avait réussi.

Cette fois ci, ce fut lui qui prit possession de sa bouche profitant du fait qu'il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains pour la ramener vers lui. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance et lui rendit son baiser avec la même fièvre.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, il les ramena à leur position initiale, front contre front. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer la douceur de ce moment, l'air doux de la nuit qui contrastait doucement avec la chaleur qui émanait d'eux, la musique lointaine de l'orchestre, et le parfum de Rose … Tant d'éléments qu'il souhaitait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire.

« Quand … Commença t il d'une voix rauque, avant de ce satisfaire de ce simple mot pour toute question.

Quand quoi ? repris t elle d'une voix amusée, elle avait eu plus de temps pour ce familiariser avec la situation, l'avait prévu, aussi son aisance actuelle n'avait elle rien d'étrange. Quand est ce que j'ai commencé à t'aimer ? Au tout début surement. Quand est ce que je l'ai véritablement compris ? En rompant avec Lorca peut-être. Quand est ce que j'ai décidé de te le dire ? Que j'ai été suffisamment sure pour tout risquer ? pour te risquer toi ? Mon meilleur ami … Quand j'ai reçu ce faire part. »

Il n'aurait pas l'arrogance de dire qu'il l'avait deviné. Mais il avait comprit que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre de l'esprit de la rousse, quelque chose d'important, de dangereux et qui les concernait tout les deux. Sur ça au moins il avait vu juste, mais quel résultât !

« Et toi Scorpius ? Quand ? Es tu un simple opportuniste ou m'as tu toi aussi porté comme une chaine attachée à ton cœur depuis toutes ces années ?

Rose … la chaine, le cadenas, la clé, le bourreau et la rédemption … Tout ce que tu voudras depuis toujours. Depuis que le stupide garçon de 15 ans que j'étais alors a saisi avec la maladresse propre à cet âge que tu es la condition nécessaire et suffisante à son bonheur. »

Leur sourire se reflétèrent l'un dans l'autre et très vite le simple contact de leur bouche ne leur suffit plus. Ils se levèrent et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre pour partager la vive chaleur qu'avait allumé en eux l'aveu de leur sentiment. Leur étreinte dura quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles leur respiration et leur esprit se resynchronisèrent. Ils retrouvèrent cette harmonie qu'ils avaient perdu en laissant entrer leurs doutes respectifs sur les pensées de l'autre dans leur relation.

Ils se promirent silencieusement de faire perdurer à l'avenir cette confiance retrouvée dans leur couple car même si le jeu en avait valu la chandelle, la situation avait été difficilement supportable pour l'un comme l'autre.

Et c'est main dans la main, après s'être embrassé de tout leur saoul et s'être enivré de l'autre, qu'ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table des celibataires.

Ce fut une reprise laborieuse de l'écriture, j'aurais aimé vous me donniez vos avis, bon ou mauvais. En tout cas je voudrais remercier ici les lecteurs silencieux, ceux qui mettent en favoris et alerte et s'il y en a les reviewers.

Je pense peut être écrire un jour dans un futur relativement proche un épilogue.

Merci et pluie de paillettes sur vous

PS : j'ai sur le feu (mais avec plan détaillé redigé quelque part) une autre fanfiction sur Rose et Scorpius : Growing Pains

PPS : oui c'est terriblement fluffy, même pas honte.


End file.
